ngwfandomcom-20200213-history
CLAW presents Clown Shoes and Body Slams 2013
The first internet Pay-per-View hosted under the "Carnival of Lost Ancient Wonders" period of CLAW. Also the first Maple Leaf Gardens show of 2013. __FORCETOC__ Background After several shows in Western Canada at the end of 2012 and beginning of 2013, CLAW returned to its home at Maple Leaf Gardens for their first iPPV of the year. A major rift was ongoing at this time, as the "carnies," led by Pierre Boheme and Laffingstock, were in full control of CLAW while Bernardo Verezzi was assembling a group of "real" wrestlers to take over and return to the wrestling days of old. In the middle of this feud, Johnathan Mills assumed the mantle of "Dr. Claw" and began slowly taking over the carnies, driving out Boheme and Laffingstock. Laffingstock assembled his own army of clowns, who paid lip service to Mills and Boheme but ultimately had their own agenda. It was discovered that the ownership of CLAW was in dispute, as the original Dr Claw had not filed the proper paperwork before he bequethed the company in his will. Pierre Boheme claimed to have the title deed, granting its holder full control over the company, and both Mills and Verezzi desperately sought to recapture the document from him. Results *Maxwell Soloke won a Hardcore Battle Royal to retain the AAA Division Championship, last elminating SID. The match also featured Pierre Boheme, Phoenix Rising, JBJ, Cherry, Elijah Smith, Paige McJames, El Dinosaurio de Alberta and Aubrie James-Lee. Throughout the night, the participants continued to stalk and attack Soloke through the arena, and the belt changed hands several more times. *j0ker def. Zackary Lesard 2 falls to 1 in a lucha libre rules match to retain the CLAW Young Lions Title. *Backstage Interviewer Stefani Stepanek is accidentally beheaded backstage during the fall-out from the Hardcore match. It is revealed (as it was long suspected) that she was actually an android. CLAW laywer Iji Waruta hires Tommy Sholtz to help him save the "woman." *AJ Chan pinned Ryan von Grahle. *The Gimp def. j0ker 2 falls to 1 to win the CLAW British Commonwealth Title after the new Dr. Claw Johnathan Mills attacks j0ker. *Mick Mable & Kwyjibo def God's Last Gift (David Dreadful & Maxwell Soloke) in a Ladder match to retain the CLAW Tag Team titles. *Simone pinned Rob Tabor in a squash. *MAIN EVENT: Laffingstock def. Johnathan Mills 2 falls to 1 to retain the CLAW Triple Crown Championship . Aftermath Though Maxwell Soloke captured Pierre Boheme during the Hardcore battle royal, he ultimately escaped later in the show while Max was being pursued by other wrestlers trying to capture his AAA Title. After the show, Iji Waruta revealed that CLAW was broke due to some terrible investments, shady accounting practices and outright theft. They had lost their offices and were forced to relocate all their remaining resources to a refurbished circus train. The train's engine was controlled by a Binary Locomotive Artificial Intelligence Neo-Epsilon class super computer, which was powered by the android brain of Stefani Stepanek. The train, dubbed STEFANI MK II, became the fed's mobile base of operations until the end of their run after CLAW Spammiversary. For reasons never fully explained, the engine looked like a demonic banshee out of Clive Barker's nightmares. Category:CLAW Category:Events